Machine-Type Communication (MTC) is a promising and emerging technology to enable a ubiquitous computing environment including the concept of an “Internet of Things (IoT)”. Potential MTC-based applications include smart metering, healthcare monitoring, remote security surveillance, intelligent transportation system, etc. Currently, MTC devices are not designed to be integrated into current and next generation mobile broadband networks such as LTE and LTE-Advanced.